


"My Love, My Hope" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #15: Occasion

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"My Love, My Hope" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #15: Occasion

Kurt sat silent on the couch, his knee bouncing nervously as he stared at the door, waiting for Blaine to arrive home.

He glanced around the loft at all the candles he had lit.

_I wonder if I went too far with the candles?_

Kurt rubbed his hands together and sat up straighter where he sat. He had just received news on a part he had gone out for; a small role in an original off Broadway play, and he had gotten the part. 

Blaine had gone above and beyond in his support of Kurt and even when Kurt was still doubting himself, Blaine was there helping him keep up hope that no matter what happened he would be successful.

And Kurt had actually gotten the part. Now all he wanted to do was celebrate with his boyfriend; his sweet, wonderful, and amazing boyfriend.

The loft door sliding open startled him from his thoughts and he can’t help the smile from forming on his face as Blaine stepped inside.

“It is blistering outside, I can’t believe it’s gotten so cold already and…”

Blaine stopped short and gazed around at all the lit candles and then at Kurt who now stood from where he had been sitting.

“Kurt, what’s going on?” He asked with a small confused grin.

Feeling somewhat bashful, Kurt smiled back at his boyfriend and shrugged.

“I wanted to set the mood a bit.”

Raising an eyebrow at that, Blaine finished removing his coat and hung it up on their coat rack before he moved in closer to where Kurt stood.

“And what exactly were you wanting to set the mood for?” He asked a bit suggestively.

Blushing a bit more at that, Kurt smiled back at Blaine and took his hands in his.

“I wanted to set the mood for this special occasion.”

“And what special occasion are you talking about?”

Bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hands.

“I got the part.”

Blaine doesn’t speak for a moment, but his eyes grow wide at the news.

“Oh my god! Kurt! That is so amazing! I knew you’d get it! I just knew it!” He said grabbing Kurt’s face and kissing him.

Kurt pulled away after a moment of getting lost in the kiss.

“I wanted to show you how much I appreciated your support Blaine. You helped me keep my hope up.”

“Oh, Kurt you don’t have to—“

Shaking his head and he put his finger against Blaine’s lips, Kurt waited for his boyfriend to be silent.

“You have always believed in me even when I had trouble believing in myself. You might not think it’s a big deal, but I do. You mean the world to me Blaine, and I wanted tonight to be a celebration of that.”

“Kurt…”

“Let me show you how much I appreciate you, Blaine. Please.”

Blaine just gazed at Kurt, love clearly etched in his expression, and he leaned in and kissed Kurt again.

“Okay.”


End file.
